minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minecraft: The Platformer
'''Minecraft: The Platformer '''is a spinoff game of the Minecraft series. It resembles more of a 2D platformer than a 3D sandbox game. Plot Three universes suddenly merged together 5 years ago, which were the Roblox, Terraria, and Minecraft universes, to create the Superspace universe. 4 years ago in a large world, the two forces Roblox and Minecraft fought to claim the planet. This world was the warzone for over 20 empires 3 millenia before the events of the game, still appearing in a great ruins today. Terraria's forces occasionally helped out the Minecraft force to win the war. But the planet is still heavily contested. However, a brave soldier named Steve and his partner Alex, along with two Terrarians named Tornado and TheBossD, joined forces to end this war once and for all. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of Sonic Heroes where the player alternates between the four characters (Steve = Jump, Alex = Agility, TheBossD = Ranged and Tornado = Melee) to pass certain parts of the levels while mixing it with a platformer game. Players can only take two hits, but have unlimited lives. Levels *Pencil Plane (Tutorial). Takes place in a notebook (Tutorial Boss: Pencil) *Blocky Basin (Very Easy). Takes place in a crater (Boss: Wither) *Nero Neighborhood (Very Easy). Takes place in a neighborhood (Boss: Ender Dragon) *Awesome Arcade (Very Easy). Takes place in a massive arcade (Boss: Joystick) *Publish Plant (Easy). Takes place in a chemical plant (Boss: Chemical Being) *Hallow Hallways (Medium). Takes place in a bright maze. (Boss: Lightshiner) *Haunted Cliffside (Medium). Takes place in a valley rumored to have many ghosts. (Boss: King Ghost) *Magical Mansion (Medium). Takes place in a haunted mansion (Boss: Herobrine) *Moisty Mountains (Medium). Takes place in a mountainous region that always rains regardless of temperature (Boss: Water Harnesser) *Fragmented Forest (Easy). Takes place in a forest (Boss: Treebeing) *Triangular Tiles (Medium). Takes place in a triangular grassland (Boss: Great Triangle) *Tetragonal Tundra (Medium). Takes place in an icy tundra (Boss: Freezemachine) *Sworn Swamp (Medium). Takes place in a swamp (Boss: Great Croc) *Corrupted Coast (Hard). Takes place in a strange shoreline, as the sand is purple and the grass taking on an icky olive-green color. (Boss: Corrupt Splicer) *Proxy Park (Medium). Takes place in an amusement park (Boss: Rollercoasters) *Data Desert (Medium). Takes place in a desert (Boss: Great Predator) *Treacherous Canyons (Hard). Takes place in a massive canyon (Boss: King Vulture) *Gritty Graveyard (Easy). Takes place in a massive cemetery. (Boss: Leader Ghost) *Crammy Canyon (Medium). Takes place in a giant canyon (Boss: Spider King) *Wonderous Waterways (Medium). Takes place in a river (Boss: Water Being) *Resilient Ruin (Medium). Takes place in a ruin during sunset (Boss: Fire Star) *Crimson Creek (Hard). Takes place in a river filled with the blood of many dead warriors, which is why it is named Crimson Creek (Boss: Organelle Monster) *Hard Hurricane (Hard). Takes place in a grassland inside a hurricane (Boss: Hurricane the Robloxian) *Poison Planet (Hard). Takes place in an ancient rusty chemical plant that still leaks its poisons to this day. (Boss: Hurricane the Robloxian) *Annihilated Neighborhood (Hard). Takes place in the annihilated ruins of Nero Neighborhood. (Boss: None) *Very Volcano (Hard). Takes place in a volcano (Boss: Titanium BaaBaa MK V) *Agile Airport (Medium). Takes place in an airport (Boss: None) *Flamorous Fleet (Very Hard). Takes place in a massive fleet, lead by a large battleship. (Boss: Titanium BaaBaa's Carrier) *Annihilation Archways (Insane, Finale). Takes place in a massive mothership with many bottomless pits (Final Boss: Great Robloxian King) *Hurricane Carrier (True Finale, Near Impossible). Takes place in a giant space station in space. (True Final Boss: Hurricane the Robloxian) Tips * Hurricane cannot harm TheBossD or Tornado, neither can they harm Hurricane. * The Great Robloxian King's boss fight can be mastered easily if you battle Hurricane the Robloxian's 2nd phase multiple times. * Pencil, the first boss, will only walk back and forth in a long interval, and only has 200 health compared to a normal boss' 800. * Hurricane has 1400 HP and Great Robloxian King has 2300 HP. Category:Minecraft Games